We're Not in Toronto Anymore
by svugirl25
Summary: After a rough day, Andy has a dream that leads her and Sam to some new discoveries about each other and their relationship. Co-written with km115. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was an idea I had a long time ago that kept changing over time. The final version has been written for awhile, but I wanted to wait longer before I published it. I know that it's a very different plot, but I hope that you will get a lot of laughs out of it and enjoy the unique perspective it puts on the characters. Also, this idea happened before Marlo ever existed, so that's why she's not playing a certain role in this (you'll see). I didn't want to change my original plan on that.  
><strong>

**I want to give a ridiculously huge thank you to km115, who co-wrote this with me. I could not have done this without her help. She was the main writer for the dream segment (along with other parts), so credit goes to her for that awesomeness. The Disney and extra sappy stuff is my fault...haha! I couldn't help it. So be prepared. ;) Quick side note on the Disney: the "chant" name is actually spelled correctly (I found it in the closing credits of the movie), so that's why the spelling looks so weird, since it's African. I hope it makes sense which part of the movie that refers to, because I think you'd get a kick out of imagining Oliver doing that. I know I did. lol  
><strong>

**Another huge thank you goes to Wispy Willow for her generosity to beta the story in a short time frame and for her suggestions that were very helpful. And a special shout out to ADI2DE for her continued support.**

**All of you girls are wonderful.  
><strong>

**We hope the readers enjoy the journey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the lyrics.**

* * *

><p>The day started out as any other <em>normal<em> day for Sam and Andy. As they made their way into the station, it was obvious that Chris and Dov were arguing about who won their video game battle last night, while Chloe listened with interest and Gail made her thoughts about their immaturity very clear. A few minutes later, Traci rushed in, extending a quick hello to Andy from both herself and Leo, before hurrying into the locker room.

Right as Sam and Andy had almost reached the locker rooms themselves, they heard Oliver's voice ring out.

"Hey, uh, McSwarek."

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"McSwarek. You know, like Peckstein." Oliver's voice held the implication of a rhetorical statement. "Don't give me that look. You two are the ones that answered to it. Anyways, I wanted to see if you guys had plans for lunch?"

"Are you asking us out?" Sam responded.

"Funny," Oliver said, sarcastically.

"In case you haven't realized, buddy, a double date requires four people. And in no way will I share McNally." Knowing the effect his comment would have, Sam quickly glanced over at Andy and was pleased to see the blush he expected, which triggered a smirk he didn't even try to hide.

Oliver was stunned, to say the least. "Seriously, how do you put up with him both inside and outside of work?"

Andy shrugged. "I guess it's a gift."

"Thanks," Sam dryly replied, which induced a few giggles from Andy.

Oliver cleared his throat to break them out of their bubble. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by Mr. Smart Aleck here, are you two free for lunch?"

"Actually, we were just gonna grab some sandwiches from the break room and eat at our desks. Sam lost a bet yesterday and will be forced to do any paperwork I have today." Andy proudly relayed the information to Oliver, before smiling at Sam, who rolled his eyes at the situation.

Oliver's attention was immediately grabbed by that prospect. "That's definitely a story I wanna hear later," he chuckled. "But speaking of stories, I wanted to know about lunch because McNally asked me earlier to regale her with all the details for Izzy's birthday party plans."

Both Oliver and Sam realized that Andy was practically bouncing at the thought. "Oh! Yes! Regale away! I can't wait to hear how she talked you into this!"

"More like begged me," Oliver admitted.

"To do what?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Let her have an Oz theme for her party," Oliver grumbled.

"Wait, as in lions and tigers and bears?" Sam asked Oliver with amusement.

"No, unfortunately. She's doing the recent one…thinks she is 'too cool' for the original one."

Sam and Andy shared a knowing look. _I wouldn't sing. I know you wouldn't; you're too cool._

Oblivious to the deep stares between the couple, Oliver elaborated on his thoughts. "I totally think the original is so much better for a party. I mean, I'd personally choose to be the Lion – courage and all that." The smile Oliver gave with his conclusion was full of confidence.

Suddenly snapping back out of their own little world, Sam and Andy turned their focus back to Oliver and realized he was still talking. "Actually, I wish she was eight again, because I'd much rather be Mufasa, so Sam can be grouchy Scar," Oliver smirked.

"You do remember Scar killed Mufasa, right?" The smug look Sam shot back didn't deter Oliver. "Wait, what is that I hear? _The_ Sam Swarek, the UC junkie himself, knows Disney movies?" Oliver teasingly gasped.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think you know enough stories about my nieces and nephews to know the torture they would put me through if I refused to watch their favorite movies with them. And it's not like I've been living under a rock, either."

Oliver partly conceded, but couldn't stop himself from some more teasing. "You know, maybe you won't be as bad as I thought when _your_ kids start begging you to watch those movies with them."

Once again, there were deep and knowing stares between the two – stares that Oliver was surprised to see in the station hallway. A purposeful cough from Oliver brought their daze to a halt and incited a glare from Sam. Not wanting Oliver to have the last laugh, a certain memory came to Sam's mind. "Speaking of Disney, I seem to recall a particular poker loss that involved a baboon costume during Izzy's school play of The Lion King."

The idea of Sam sharing that memory forced Oliver's mouth to drop open, but that didn't stop Sam's revenge. "So tell me, Oliver, how did it feel to actually have hair?" Andy immediately choked and failed to hide her laugh, while Sam held the smile of a lottery winner. However, Oliver refused to let Sam get away with that. And although he didn't get the reaction he wanted earlier with his comments about kids to Sam, he had a plan on how to change that.

"You just wait, Sammy, you just wait 'til there are little McSwarek's running around with your dimples and McNally's puppy dog eyes, begging you to hold them towards the sky while belting out 'The Circle of Life'. You will be toast. I guarantee you." To his enjoyment, Oliver got an even better reaction – from both of them.

Andy's eyes widened and a blush fell upon her entire face. But Oliver was even more pleased with the look of shock on Sam's. Anytime that Oliver had the opportunity to shock Sam Swarek into silence, he would gladly take it.

Not desiring a lecture or more embarrassing stories to be shared from his days as a younger dad, Oliver decided to quit while he was ahead – but he thought one further step ahead wouldn't hurt either. As he started to walk backwards, he left a final parting shot. "Circle of life, my friend, circle of life." Before Sam or Andy had any time to give a reply, the sound of The Lion King chant filled the hallways. "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!"

After rolling their eyes at Oliver's comedic attempts, they pivoted to face each other and each adorned soft smiles, as the domestic implications Oliver had made ran through their minds. Deciding to let Sam off the hook of what could lead to a serious conversation that wasn't meant for the workplace, Andy provided some humor relief. "Hakuna matata, Sam," she grinned. Sam couldn't help but give her a grin in return at the blend of her own comedic attempts and her Andy-way of providing reassurance.

A few seconds later, she continued. "Besides, just wait until lunch. I have a feeling you'll get some good juice on Oliver to save for the next time he threatens you with a story from your rookie days." Sam smiled with intrigue. "Sounds like this is one time I'm going to enjoy watching Oliver gorge down a sandwich." Andy's loud laugh was music to Sam's ears.

"In the meantime, find yourself some place you won't get into any trouble," Sam chuckled lightly.

"Funny," she deadpanned.

Maybe he was emboldened by Oliver's brazen remarks – or it could have been the adorable expression on Andy's lovely face – but unexpectedly, right there, in the bustling corridor, Sam reached out and gently pulled her a little closer to his warmth. Before she could react, he dropped a soft and tender kiss on her lips. Perhaps this was even his reaction to the idea of creating children with her.

He released her and began to meander away, while maintaining eye contact. He heard the gasp she took and the look of surprise on her face. He also saw the flush on her cheeks as she tried to disguise it in a giggle.

* * *

><p>That night, as Sam drove home, he could feel the emotions radiating off of Andy as she sat beside him. He knew that although his day was no walk in the park, Andy's day was just as difficult. Taking her hand in his, while keeping his other securely on the wheel, he gave a gentle squeeze, trying to let her know that he was there – that she could talk to him whenever she was ready.<p>

He had playfully teased her to stay away from trouble. But boy did she find it by the bucket loads. And this time, it had a painfully personal edge, too.

Andy looked down at their entwined fingers, appreciating the silent gesture of care and affection. She rested her head against the cool glass of the window and mulled over the thoughts floating in her head. The silence, however, was short lived.

"Can you believe the two of them? I mean, honestly, how is it that they are so into making a name for themselves that it doesn't matter who they step on and what lines they have to cross to get to where they want to be? I expected that from Jo, but even after everything with Luke, I didn't think he'd blindly follow her like that and back her up without question. And somehow, in all of it, this was tied to Boyd?" she all but squealed, her frustration aimed at each of the detectives evident in each word she spoke.

Andy sighed, annoyed beyond belief at what had become of her day. It had started off wonderfully, but as the hours passed, everything had gone downhill.

"As much as I hate the guy for how he hurt you, I didn't expect Callaghan to go as far as he did today, either. Boyd and Rosati? I'm not as surprised they colored so far outside the lines. But compromising evidence in order to bait their target, and getting so in over their heads that you and Oliver had to be the ones to bail them out…that's a lot, even for them." Sam paused to look over at her, trying to gauge her reaction. He hated the fact that she had to endure all she did today. Using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand, he continued. "I'm sorry that you were in the middle of that mess and that I wasn't there. Of all days for my phone to die and me to be stuck across town…"

Andy smiled slightly, touched by his words. "I'm just glad it's over. I hope they won't get away with what they did. I'd hate to see someone really getting hurt if they ever tried something like that again."

Letting out a sigh, she leaned over to rest her head on Sam's shoulder for the rest of the ride home.

After parking the truck in the driveway, Sam gently carried a barely awake Andy to the couch, setting her down and telling her wait right there. He went to the bedroom and pulled out a shirt of his for her to wear, along with her favorite pair of yoga pants she liked to lounge in while at his place. After placing them on the bed, he went to tell her she could go change into something more comfortable. When he came out of the room, he noticed her exhausted body had already crashed down on the cushions. Walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "Get some sleep. I'll start dinner and wake you up when it's ready."

He leaned back to look in her eyes before continuing. "I'm really glad you're okay. I love you, and I can't imagine anything happening to you."

Andy reached up to hug Sam around his neck and softly kissed him. "Thank you. I love you, too."

Sam smiled and got up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen. It wasn't but a few minutes later until he heard a soft snore coming from the living room.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Andy felt herself flying. Wind howled in her ears, and the floor beneath her shook violently. She kept her eyes tightly closed, hoping that the odd sensation she was feeling would soon be over. A loud crashing sound and the almost instantaneous lack of movement made her realize that she was no longer spinning. The intense dizziness, that she could only assume was a severe case of vertigo, appeared to have stopped.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking furiously while trying to adjust to the sight before her. Beautiful flowers covered nearly every surface. A small bridge ran over a clear, glistening blue pond. The sound of birds chirping filled her ears. In the distance, she could see tiny houses and wondered who lived there. Thinking she must surely be dreaming, Andy quickly pinched her arm. _Ouch. Okay…this is weird. I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain in your dreams._

Still taking in the sights, she had to admit that the place where she stood looked oddly familiar. Before her eyes, a pink glowing bubble appeared, which soon transformed into a beautiful, dark-skinned woman. The woman wore a long, cascading peachy-pink gown covered in sequins that reflected in the sunshine. Her entire being shone brightly, her charm radiating from the top of her crown to the soles of her sandals. When Andy looked at the woman's face, she was completely shocked.

"Traci? Is that you?" she questioned, surprised to see her best friend there and in that dress.

"No, my name is Glinda, the Witch of the North. Who are you?"

_Glinda... why does that name seem so familiar?_ She quickly pondered the thought, confused as to why her friend was now going by another name. A silly idea abruptly sprung to mind, and she looked down at her clothes, which she had been too distracted to notice earlier. No longer was she wearing her own clothes. Instead, she had on a blue and white checkered dress and a white top that was high at the neck and puffy around the arms. She felt of her head and discovered her hair was in pigtails that were held in place by ribbons. Feeling a tug, she glanced down and noticed there was a basket on her arm, with a small puppy inside. She had only ever seen one dog like this before. _Toto._

_Then there's Glinda...blue and white checkered dress…I'm in Oz! And that would make me Dorothy! T__his can't be. It just can't. It's not possible. This has to be a dream! _

Hearing someone speaking to her, Andy snapped out of her internal dialogue.

"Are you okay? Do you remember your name?" The woman, who claimed to be Glinda, asked with a voice full of care and concern.

"My name is And...I mean Dorothy. And this is Toto," Andy replied. For some reason, it just felt right to go along with it. After all, she looked just like Dorothy. Maybe she just had to let things play out, in order to wake up, from what was obviously a dream.

A rustling sound in the bushes caused her to turn around to see what was going on, but she couldn't find the source of the noise. Giggles could be heard from another bush nearby, yet nothing could be seen. However, those giggles could only mean one thing. _The munchkins_.

Glinda called out to them and three of the munchkins came to stand right in front of Andy. She couldn't help but think they looked so much like her friends, yet at the same time, slightly different. Andy _knew _who these people were. They were her friends, but in munchkin form. Well, Dov and Chloe were her friends…but Gail…Gail was just _Gail._

The young, male munchkin was somewhat childlike, in an awkward sort of way. He had short brown hair, and the way he carried himself was in a dorky, yet friendly manner. On one side of him was an icy blonde. She had beautiful blue eyes, but wore a permanent scowl on her face that made her look awfully grumpy. _Seriously. Were the seven dwarfs missing one of their own? I don't remember any of the munchkins in the movie being this uptight. Oh right, it's Gail. Nevermind._

The munchkin on the other side had red hair, bright eyes, a pearly white smile, and was bounding with energy and life. Andy saw something in the redhead's eyes. Was it purely happiness? Recognition, maybe? As the little munchkin approached her for a hug, she couldn't help but think that maybe this really was Chloe, and they were all playing some elaborate trick on her. _Yup. A prank. Ha, ha, ha. Joke's on me. Laugh it up. _

"Chloe," she called, looking down at the munchkin who had just given her a huge hug.

Before the redhead could reply, the icy blonde cut her off. "No. She's not this _'Chloe'_ you speak of. She's just a tiny little creature."

"You _do_ know you're just as tiny as she is, right?" the young male irritably replied.

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed, while rolling her eyes at the man who dared to backtalk her.

Andy was now even more confused. These people definitely looked like her friends, and they certainly were acting like them, but they honestly seemed to have no clue as to who they were to her.

Out of nowhere, an ugly, nasty witch appeared out of a red blast of smoke. Her green face and hands were the only parts visible from beneath the black cape she wore. As she approached the small group, Andy could see her face for the first time and almost laughed at the fact that it looked to be that of Jo's, only a lot greener.

Looking down at her feet, Andy saw that, just like in the movie, they now were now encased in the shiny, ruby red slippers. _Great. If I remember correctly, Jo, or whoever this witch is, is going to want the shoes, which are actually pretty comfortable, I must say. _

Andy was brought out of her thoughts by the witch's angry commands. "Give me back my slippers! Give them back!" After realizing she wasn't going to get her wish, the witch threatened Andy. "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" With an evil laugh, the witch disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke.

After looking toward Glinda, Andy asked the only question that truly mattered to her right now, although she was fairly certain she already knew the answer. "Do you know how I can get home?"

Leading her to the border of Munchkin land, Glinda gave her directions. "Follow the yellow brick road, and that will take you to the Wizard." The munchkins voiced their agreement with singing and dancing. Bidding them farewell, Andy started down the yellow path, with Toto by her side. She hoped that she'd be able to wake up soon. _This is just too weird!_

Andy traveled along the path as she had been instructed, until she came upon a fork in the road. She couldn't for the life of her remember which way Dorothy had traveled in the movie. The sound of Toto barking brought her attention to a scarecrow amongst the rows of corn in front of her. Walking up to him, she was thrown with whose face she saw. She knew those warm brown eyes anywhere. _Chris!_

Remembering what the Scarecrow had gone to the Wizard for, Andy couldn't help but laugh a little. Realizing that there must be some reason why it was _his _face that was that of the Scarecrow, she paused to contemplate what that could mean.

The Scarecrow's expression was of one who was completely lost – not in the directional sense, necessarily, but of missing something in life. Traci, Dov, Chloe, and Gail were exactly like how she saw them in 'real life', whatever that was anymore, but this Chris was different, or at least she thought so.

_What am I missing? Granted, you haven't always made the best decisions, but I can't help but feel there's more to it than that. You have been kinda jumpy lately and just different from the Chris we all know and love. Then again, like the Scarecrow, you always did have trouble making up your mind._

After the Scarecrow was down from his post, Andy internally laughed at the image of his clumsy song and dance routine that she knew was coming, and he did not fail her. They then began their journey together to meet the powerful Oz, with Andy listening to the Scarecrow talking about how he wished he had a brain.

"If I only had a brain…" he hummed softly, as they traveled further down the long, yellow road.

"That's right, Scarecrow, we're going to get you a brain."

_And when I get home, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this 'no-brain' business of his._

As they passed a few apple trees, Andy realized for the first time that she was hungry. She quickly found that the trees were just as alive as she was and did not appreciate their fruit being removed from their branches. Having dodged the apples that had been flung at her head, Andy went in search of the apples that had landed across the road onto a grassy patch of land.

Patting the ground in search of more fruit, Andy was surprised to feel something cold and hard beneath her fingertips. Looking up, she saw a tin sculpture. It was of a man with a permanent smirk on his face. Immediately recognizing his face, his signature smirk, and beautiful eyes, she gasped, realizing that the Tin Man was Sam.

_Well, I guess it can't actually be Sam, since nobody else was who I thought they were. Okay then, let's see, what happens next in the movie? Oh yeah…the Tin Man needed oil for his rusty joints. Ha! Ain't that the truth. As much as he hates to admit defeat, I school him every time in basketball, and he is always hurting and stiff like an old man the next day. So much for you not rusting, Swarek!_

She brought the can of oil to his mouth, which allowed him to show that sweet smile of his. The deep dimples on display would've made her completely weak in the knees if it really were _her_ Sam.

However, she was also overcome with hurt, from seeing the man who resembled Sam feeling such a loss because he thought he didn't have a heart. It hadn't been too long ago that Sam's lack of opening up and communicating how he felt about her had nearly driven them apart. To see the same kind of pain in the Tin Man version of him saddened her.

Once she heard him voice his ambitions, Andy immediately realized that she was about to be treated to something very special and more entertaining than she could ever imagine – what it would be like to watch Sam sing and dance.

"If I only had a heart," the Tin Man dreamed aloud. "I'd be tender. I'd be gentle. And awful sentimental…"

Trying and failing to suppress the giggles, she couldn't help but smile at seeing him dance around, nearly falling with his stiff joints giving him problems of epic proportions.

Though, as entertained as she was, her own heart broke again for his pain, as she was well aware that both the Tin Man and her Sam already had a heart, along with all the other traits that were wished for. But for now, she would just have to follow the story's events. "We're going to see the Wizard, so come with us. We will get you that heart that you want," she offered, extending her hand out to him, to which he gladly accepted. Seeing his happiness at the chance of getting a heart brought a much-needed smile to her lips.

They suddenly noticed the witch had re-appeared with her taunts and threats, but she disappeared again before they could do anything to attempt to stop her.

After traveling down the road for quite some time, the group entered a forest, where they heard a snarling lion threatening to fight. Once she saw the animal, she couldn't believe her eyes. _Oliver!_

_Courage. Wasn't that what the lion needed? I wonder if this is Oliver right before Celery, or maybe it's him before things with Zoe ended. He definitely needed some courage when it came to how she treated him. _

The Lion version of Oliver appeared to ready himself to pounce on Toto, who had run into the shrubs. Before he could strike, Andy's palm made contact with the back of the Lion's head. _Smack!_

_No wonder Sam always does this to him. It's actually quite amusing. _She smiled for a moment, before realizing what the Lion had actually attempted to do to her dog. "Seriously? Stop picking on my dog. I know you're scared, so before you get into any trouble, just follow us; we're on our way to see the Wizard to have him grant our requests. We'll get you some courage."

"How'd you know I wanted that?" A bewildered expression spread across his face, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"It doesn't matter. You do want courage, don't you?"

_Sam always said to keep it as real as possible. Who knew it would apply to dreams, too? If I remember all of this when I wake up, there is no way I'm going to tell him he was right, yet again. Once a TO, always a TO, even in my dreams._

Pausing momentarily, the Lion had to admit to himself that, while he had no idea how she knew that he wanted courage, he surely did want it. Maybe he had said his thoughts aloud and hadn't realized it. Although she had just smacked him upside the head, his yearning for courage won out in the end. "Okay, let's go."

A little while down the golden road, they saw Emerald City and expressed their excitement. Andy was silently grateful that the witch hadn't managed to put a spell on them on their way to the city, as Andy expected she would have. The newly forged band of comrades soon entered Emerald City.

As they reached the door to the palace, it didn't even occur to Andy at the time that the doorman was really the Wizard. Later on, while inside, Andy witnessed a very memorable singing performance from Oliver that she knew would bring a smile to her face for a long time to come.

While meeting the wizard, intimidation overwhelmed each of them, as they were finally in the presence of the all-powerful Wizard. Though Andy knew the Wizard wasn't the harsh person that he made himself out to be, the circumstances still caused a little fear to arise inside her. He wasn't the most intimidating person she'd ever dealt with, but he was good at false appearances. "I have every intention of granting your requests, but first you must prove yourselves worthy by bringing me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West. Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your requests."

Knowing that this was just how things had to go, since apparently she was still stuck living out the movie, Andy convinced her traveling companions to begin yet another journey.

In every one of her encounters with the people of the land of Oz, Andy found them to be people she knew. She could only wonder who the mysterious Oz was, and what his identity would mean to her.

Taking off on their journey toward the Wicked Witch's lair, the sounds of flapping could be heard traveling closer to the group. Before Andy could attempt to remember what happened next in the movie, she felt herself being swept away by evil monkeys, Toto being flown away beside her, disbanding the tight-knit group.

While struggling against her attacker, she noticed the small patch of blonde hair beneath the monkey's cap. His eyes were a familiar blue. She could see directly into his soul through those eyes, and in them she saw such hate directed toward her, along with something she could've sworn resembled pain. She knew right away that this was not just any of Jo's, or well, the wicked witch's, evil minions. This was Luke.

Suddenly, Andy felt the cool floor beneath her, after being dropped so harshly by the monkey who resembled Luke. Looking around her, she saw another monkey, this one with dark curly hair and even darker evil eyes. He tossed Toto, who she luckily caught, as he made his way through the window. _Boyd. I should've known. Of course he and Luke would be working for Jo._

As the witch threatened her life, Andy hoped that the movie really would play out as it should. She was stuck in a high tower, and she knew that Dorothy's, or well, _her_ time was running out if Sam, Oliver, and Chris didn't arrive soon. Or rather, their aliases.

While waiting, Andy decided she wasn't going to take this sitting down. The sequence of the movie events didn't matter to her any longer. Searching for what could be used as a weapon, or a means to break down the heavy door that prevented her escape, yielded little results. When she finally found an object that could potentially work, she found herself frozen in place.

_Really? I'm a cop for goodness sake. I know how to escape from a room, but now that I'm Dorothy, I can't do a thing? It's not like I'm actually in the movies and would disrupt some time and space continuum. Ugh!_

Thankfully, her friends and 'Sam' had her back, just as they always did. As they attempted to make their escape, the witch lit the Scarecrow on fire. Grabbing a pail of water nearby, Andy managed to douse the flames on his arm, while at the same time, drenching the wicked witch in the process. Hearing the screeches of 'I'm melting' was more satisfying that Andy had anticipated_. If only it were that easy to dispense justice. Maybe I should splash some holy water on the real Jo and see what happens. I wonder if she'll instantly disappear just like this._

Returning to the Wizard with the broomstick he had requested, the group was utterly upset when they were told to return the following day. Toto took off running and pulled back a curtain, revealing the human form of Oz. Seeing the familiar man, who was in no way a 'real' wizard, astonished Andy. _It's Frank!_

Then things immediately starting making sense to her, as to why it was him. _It's his job to instruct us and be an authority figure, but he's only human, like the rest of us. Even though he wears a white shirt, he has his limitations. He can help us somewhat, but we still have to face things on our own. _

During the granting of their requests, Andy was reminded of the praise the rookies were given in the tie-cutting ceremony, specifically her being complimented on her courage – something she had in common with the Lion. As per her request, the Wizard agreed to help Dorothy home, to Andy's relief. Once she saw Glinda again, she knew what was going to happen. She only hoped that this meant it was the ending of her dream. She followed Glinda's advice and tapped the heels of her ruby red slippers together three times while repeating "There's no place like home."

While she was repeating the phrase, she felt a wet sensation on her cheek.

"Toto, stop," she mumbled.

"Toto?" Sam immediately leaned back with a puzzled look on his face. Hearing his voice brought Andy out of her dream. While he watched her eyes slowly open, things started to click for Sam. _Izzy's party_.

"Sam?" Andy's voice was mix of surprise and confusion.

Ever since his realization a moment ago, Sam wasn't able to stop his amusement from showing. "Did you just call me a dog, McNally?"

"Huh?"

"You just called me _Toto_."

With not being fully alert yet, it took Andy a minute to put the pieces together. And once she did…the giggles were uncontrollable. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she breathed between giggles. "I can't believe I did that."

As her giggling transitioned into her beautiful and lively signature McNally laugh, the sound filled both the room and his heart. He would never be able to get enough of that spirited anthem coming from her mouth. He wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life.

Noticing that Sam was now the one who was in another world, Andy's laughs faded into a content smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how beautiful your laugh is," he spoke with soft sincerity, watching the blush spread across her cheeks.

Sam's continuous effort to be more open was something that Andy was happy to adjust to.

Bringing them out of the serious moment, Sam asked the question that had been on his mind. "So I was Toto in your dream?"

Andy's vivid laugh was shorter this time, but no less beautiful. "Actually, no, you weren't, as funny as that would have been."

"Hmmm… then who was I?" His teasing tone elicited more of Andy's playful side.

"A munchkin," she stated bluntly, trying to not give herself away with a snicker.

"What?" He set up halfway as the prospect ran through his brain.

"Yeah," she continued. "A little curl in your hair, plaid clothes, lollipop and all. It was _so_ cute."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, and it was perfect. The grumpy look on your face didn't even seem out of character. I felt like I was looking at my same ole' grumpy Sam."

"McNally, I know that look on your face, and if you don't tell me the truth right now, I am going to tickle it out of you," Sam warned her.

"No," she gasped. "I promise I'll tell you. I just couldn't resist torturing you a little first. That's all." Her words rushed out in fear, knowing Sam would follow through with his threat.

All it took was five seconds before she felt the onset of his fingers flying speedily across her sides. Completely aware that she was helpless in this situation, she surrendered to the moment and reveled in the joy it sparked within her. However, it did not take long for the aching to begin in her ribs. "Ok, stop, stop. You win," she laughed.

"That's what I thought," Sam replied, a smug look appearing on his face.

Andy was so insanely happy that she didn't even care whether she won or lost this time, but that didn't stop her from wanting to knock him off guard a little. Grabbing his face and fusing their lips together, she refused to hold back the smile begging to come out. Everything about him made her feel complete. She knew that she would never feel more loved or more known.

Once he pulled back from the kiss a minute or two later, Sam wonderingly gazed into her sparkling eyes. "What was that for?"

"Well, I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy knocking the smug look on your face," she chuckled. "But, you make me ridiculously happy, Sam. Happier than I ever imagined I could be." Her words were soft, but meaningful.

"I feel the same way about you, Andy." If she was going to put herself out there, he knew she deserved the same from him.

As gorgeous as her smile was and despite how much he wanted to keep it there, Sam still had not entirely forgotten about his earlier quest for details about his role in her dream.

"Alright McNally, as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, you still haven't told me who I was in the dream."

"I know; I'm a total distraction." She eased upwards and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's an understatement," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She let out that familiar giggle before giving in and answering him. "Actually, you were the Tin Man."

"Really? I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"Who were you expecting?"

"I was thinking maybe the Lion; I think I'd rock a moustache."

"Oh really?" Andy had to laugh at his thought process.

"Totally rock it," he assured her, smiling widely, before sharing his other theory. "Or maybe I expected the Lion since I like to bite." Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Refusing to let him get away with that one, Andy gave her own retort. "Well, I guess you have enough chest hair that it would work."

"McNally," he growled.

"See, even got the growl down pat," she stated, thoroughly entertained.

"I'll show you a lion," he responded, unintentionally growling again.

Andy instantly realized she had made a mistake with her additional teasing, because at the present time, she wasn't even sure how long it would take Sam to stop tickling her. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that his choice of revenge would last even longer this time. The one thing she didn't expect, though, was his playful biting across her stomach and up and down her arms, which had her squirming and pleading for mercy in between laughs. She should have known that her lion comparisons would have prompted him to demonstrate his ferociously-paced biting abilities.

"Ok, enough, I'll behave." Her laugh continued on, despite her need to catch her breath.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, considering the fact that I've been tickled twice within the last ten minutes and then bitten all over, I think I can behave." She gave him a playful glare.

"I didn't hear you complain…much."

"Shut up," she snorted.

"So are you gonna tell me more about this Tin Man deal?"

"If you really want to know."

"I do," he nodded.

Andy let out a sigh, as she was simultaneously curious and nervous to hear his reaction. "Well, you said earlier that you weren't expecting it to be him. Why?"

"And be serious," she gently advised him.

"Uh, I guess I just figured that being a cop was easy symbolism with the 'courage' stuff, so that's why I thought the Lion. I'm assuming you were Dorothy, right, since you thought Toto was kissing your cheek?" The memory brought out a chuckle from each of them.

"Yes," she replied, still amused.

"Well, if you didn't wanna wear the red shoes, you could always be the Lion."

"Hey, who said I didn't wanna wear them?"

"I'm just saying…you already have a lion's heart and are full of courage," he spoke with honesty. "And you said it yourself…you can't be tamed. Besides, you chased me and practically pounced on me the day we met – before trying to kiss me," he smirked.

"The first part of that is sweet," she smiled. "As for the second…nice try, but I did not," Andy stated with a pointed look.

"Whatever you say, McNally." Sam grinned and placed his lips on hers, silencing any further challenge.

After Andy eased out of the kiss too soon for Sam's liking, he started to object, but she quieted him when she put two fingers on his lips. "You wanna know what I think about you being the Tin Man?" Her question was soft-spoken, but Sam could tell there was something more serious she was hinting at.

"What?" He asked, his low pitch mimicking hers.

Andy removed her fingers, pushed her body into a sitting position and took the plunge that she hoped would pay off. "I think that, although it seems funny and weird, that it fits you perfectly. Because you have this hard shell that I know leaves you feeling empty sometimes…but if someone looks inside, they'll see there's so much there. And I know the stuff that happened with your father being arrested probably, at some point, made you feel heartless, but the truth is that, like the Tin Man, you've always had this big heart. And from what you've told me, there have been some idiots that stupidly didn't realize that, but it's never been because it isn't there; it's just that you spent so long trying to hide it in that shell, that you sometimes forgot it was there. But I never have." She implored him with her eyes to believe every word she was saying.

Following a brief pause, she forged on. "And not only that, but you're the strongest man I've ever known Sam, and nothing you do will ever change that. So yeah, I think it fits you perfectly." Andy took a deep breath, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would accept what she had said and not shut down. But what she did not see coming was the moisture in his eyes – moisture that he couldn't even attempt to blame on smoke this time.

She noticed him rein in the tears as best he could, so none could escape, but she stayed silent, wanting him to know she wasn't going to push him or try to make him feel uncomfortable.

A few moments of stillness passed before she felt his hands tenderly grasp her face, while his thumbs caressed her cheeks. As she watched him stare into her eyes with a reverence she had never seen in them before, she could feel herself being pulled toward him and his forehead coming to a gentle halt against hers.

She soon felt his breath mingle with hers as he finally spoke. "McNally, do you remember what you said in the ambulance about how you would never feel more loved or more known?" He asked in a hushed voice, watching the cherished memory play through his mind like a movie.

"Yeah," she murmured, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, that's how you make me feel. It has always been and will always be you, Andy."

With his admission, it was _her_ tears appearing this time, the difference being that she allowed them to flow down her cheeks. When the tears streamed downward, Sam's thumbs captured them and affectionately wiped each one away. "I love you, Sam," she whispered, with an emotion-filled voice.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, before softly kissing her and drawing her into a hug. Her head drifted to his shoulder, while his hands tenderly rubbed up and down her back. All Andy could think about was how the beating of Sam's heart against hers was evidence that his hard shell was nothing but a protector of a heart so big that it required an extra shield. And in her mind, she knew that, although it needed a protector, it also was the protector of hers. Their hearts were their allies – standing up to the forces that challenged them, beat by beat, and protecting one another in a way no one else on earth could.

"Being with you makes me feel like I am somewhere over the rainbow, Andy," Sam's croaky voice whispered in her ear. She actually wasn't sure if she dreamed it, or if he really did say it. All she knew was that she felt so cocooned in a new level of comfort from the combination of her realizations and Sam's arms. Once again, Andy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Sam found himself staring at a carton of pistachio ice cream in a family-owned grocery store near his apartment. The nice older couple that managed it had never once failed to ask him how he was doing and what the latest Oliver antics were. Even though Sam had been in the store a million times, he never really noticed until today that the couple had an old radio sitting on the counter, filling the store with music. He guessed that all his other visits had involved him being so caught up in his own little world that he was unaware of anything but his current situation. But today was different. Last night with Andy was different. While he had opened up to her before, last night's admissions elevated them to new heights in their relationship. Not only that, but Sam felt like even more weight had been lifted on his shoulders. And although he hated to admit it to himself, because of his own stubborn pride, being open with Andy had turned into one of the best changes he had ever made, if not <em>the<em> best.

Suddenly recognition that he had zoned out hit him. When he comprehended that he was still staring at the pistachio ice cream that sat in the freezer, he couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the fact that, how him pondering his new-found effort to be more open turned out to be not such a bad thing after all, just had to happen while staring at pistachio ice cream. He guessed JD opening up had given him a taste of the delight pistachio ice cream storytelling memories could bring – a happy McNally and a lighter, more carefree Sam.

As a smile spread across his face at the thought, his phone buzzed with a text from Andy, sending him the grocery list she figured he had forgotten. Another chuckle emitted from him, acknowledging to himself that she was right and he had forgotten it. She really did know him better than anyone. With a smile still on his face, he went to go pick up a shopping basket and find the few items that she was adamant they needed tonight. Making his way down the aisles, he began to pick up the items on the list. While gathering the last two items, for some reason, Sam decided to tune his ears to the song playing on the old radio. Today was a new day, and this time, he was going to pay attention and _listen_.

He immediately concluded the song intro was country, but still decided to stick with his choice, despite his lack of enthusiasm for the genre. _A new song for a new man_, he thought_._

'_Saw a man in the movies that didn't have a heart  
>How I wish I could give him mine<br>Then I wouldn't have to feel it breaking all apart  
>And this emptiness inside would suit me fine<em>

_It's times like these_  
><em>I wish I were the Tin Man<em>  
><em>You could hurt me all you wanted<em>  
><em>I'd never even know<em>  
><em>Well...I'd give anything just to be the Tin Man<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul<em>

_I couldn't see your leavin' comin'_  
><em>It took me by surprise<em>  
><em>Even now still seems like a dream<em>  
><em>But I know I can't be dreamin'<em>  
><em>'Cause as I lay down each night<em>  
><em>The pain's so great that it won't let me sleep<em>

_It's times like these_  
><em>I wish I were the Tin Man<em>  
><em>You could hurt me all you wanted<em>  
><em>I'd never even know<em>  
><em>Well..I'd give anything just to be the Tin Man<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul<em>

_Well I'd give anything just to be the Tin Man_  
><em>And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't miss you so'<em>

Once the song ended, Sam almost had to feel of his heart, to make sure it was still there, like Andy had said. Though, the ironic thing was that it felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He knew it was still there physically, but the lyrics he had just heard took practically every breath out of him. If this wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.

He hurried to the checkout and made short small talk with the couple, before rushing out the door to his truck. Pulling into the driveway, Sam grabbed the bags and jogged to his door, impatiently shoving his keys into the lock. Now wasn't the time for jokes, whereas this was usually when he would teasingly shout 'Honey, I'm home', just to get a reaction from Andy, if she was there.

But this time, he was on a mission.

"Andy, you here?" He called out, prior to setting the groceries down by the door.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," she responded.

"Come to the living room."

Catching his eye when she walked by the couch, she smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Sam gave a short smile back at her. "Hey, can we talk?" Aware that she would assume the worst, he quickly tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, everything's fine."

"Umm, ok," she hesitated, regardless of his efforts to reassure her.

"Seriously, McNally, you have nothing to worry about."

He noticed that he still wasn't getting through to her, so he slowly grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "Hey, look at me. I promise everything is fine."

"Sorry, it's just that, with our history, the 'can we talk' thing makes me nervous sometimes."

"I completely get it. But you gotta know I'm in this for the long haul."

Smiling at his words, Andy felt the tension leave her body. "I know. And so am I."

His lips turned up at her reply. "Ok, then…" Sam cleared his throat. "Umm, what I wanted to talk to you about is something that happened while I was at the store. I uh…I was listening to a song they had playing on the radio, and as ridiculous as it sounds, it was about this guy who wished he was the Tin Man, because then he wouldn't have a heart that would get broken…since the song talks about a breakup."

"Oh, Sam," Andy let out a simultaneous gasp and sigh.

"Yeah," he sighed back, knowing she could read his mind.

"Look, uh, when I heard it…it was just like déjà' vu. So I thought you should know that you were right – guess there are more similarities between him and me than I assumed. I mean, when I heard that song…all I could think about was what I put you through before, and I just had this urge to tell you again how sorry I am, for everything. I'll never take you for granted again, ever, and you taking me back saved my life, literally. You gave me a reason to survive – and to _live_."

"Sam," she said, sighing his name again. "You saying that means the world to me, and you gave me the same thing, but you don't have to apologize anymore for what happened with us. We've moved past the pain. We've started over, and now we're even better than before. Right?"

"Right," he agreed, giving her a small smile. "But umm...I also wanted you to know that it got me thinking about you and Dorothy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember when you were first dealing with the Duncan stuff and I told you that you felt how you did because you believe in people and know they can be better?"

"Yeah," she softly smiled, recalling the soothing balm his words were that night.

"I told you that it's what makes you who are, but it's also what made Dorothy who she was. It's been years since I've seen the movie, but I remember her always believing in people when they didn't believe in themselves. She believed in humanity and tried to see the best in people. Sounds like someone I know, don't ya think?" He tugged their united hands, emphasizing his point.

Touched by his conclusions, Andy let a smile form. "Maybe," she shrugged.

"Besides, I think you would look hot in pigtails."

A loud laugh radiated from Andy before she untangled their hands and shoved him. "Shut up."

After sharing a laugh with her, a thought struck Sam. "Hey, you still haven't told me about the rest of the dream or if Oliver was in it."

"That's a long story for dinner time, but only if you help me cook."

"Deal," he chuckled, picking up the groceries he had left by the door.

As they strolled into the kitchen and he set the bags on the counter, a humorous thought occurred to Sam. "And just so you know, when we get a dog, we are not naming it Toto."

Andy's loud laugh soared through his heart once again.

"Actually, Sam, as funny and meaningful as that would be, I kinda have a soft spot for 'Boo'."

"Good. Same here," he said.

While he watched Andy start to unpack the groceries, Sam debated whether or not he should share his other amusing thought. But once he saw the happiness on her face, he was spurred on by how their open and honest conversation last night made him feel like a new man all over again, so he decided to take a chance. "Hey, uh, McNally, does this mean our future Halloweens are gonna involve family pictures with our kids dressed as munchkins and us as the Tin Man and Dorothy? Because if so, Oliver will never let me live it down," he commented in a casual voice.

Andy froze and turned her head to look at Sam, wondering where this man had come from. Seeing her wide eyes and questioning face, Sam let a smirk slip out.

Letting her head shake from side to side in astonishment, Andy giggled. "You are something else, Sam Swarek."

Sam's smirk turned into a full blown smile at her words.

Choosing to not miss the opportunity the moment brought, Andy joined in. "You know, you could always make Oliver dress up and get in the picture, as his penalty for another poker loss."

"I like the way you think, McNally."

"You really what I know what I'm thinking?" She asked, softening her tone.

"What?"

She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist before answering. "There's no place like home," she whispered.

Sam gave her a quick smile before asking the question she brought to mind. "You're gonna start throwing out quotes from the movie all the time now, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip to stop her smile from exploding.

Unable to resist her and her McNally-ways, Sam shook his head and allowed a large grin to appear before repeating his version of her earlier sentiment. "You are something else, Andy McNally."

As he leaned in to kiss her, their enormous smiles held the knowledge and promise of a future worth traveling the long road for. A future overflowing with so much magic that it was destined to leave an everlasting footprint. A future where the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.


End file.
